


Echo

by TheLastWhiteRose



Series: Greek Gods [6]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bad Decisions, F/M, Love Triangles, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Unrequited Love, bad metaphors, cliffhanger!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 21:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14269482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastWhiteRose/pseuds/TheLastWhiteRose
Summary: So he sat atop the roof, contemplating wretched things. What was life without love? Worse yet, what was life spent anguishing over a woman who not only belonged to another man, but could never love either of them? A decrepit husk of what life was meant to be. He saw no other option, for to live without her was unbearable, but to live knowing that his love could never be returned was worse. So the only option was to not live at all.





	Echo

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guess who got in another fight with their s/o? I wrote this while pining, sooooo.

“I love you.”

“I know.”

Bodies intertwined in a lovers embrace, his arms clasped firmly around the soft skin of her waist. His head rested atop her shoulder, nose nuzzling her neck. The scene was picture perfect, the epitome of young love. Rather, it would be, if she wasn’t married.

Zen visibly stiffened at her rigid tone, her placid, unsympathetic words. She seemed to have noticed, turning towards him. Her eyes were warm, like always, but (MC)’s appearance had deceived him before, when he first admitted that he harbored romantic feelings for her. That had been their first intimate tryst, a precedent for their future rendezvous. Whenever Zen’s comments bordered on affectionate, she would distract him with amorous affairs, getting down on her knees to quiet him, or beginning to strip. Her strategy had worked thus far. Zen was pent up, but not for sexual release. He wished for companionship, the type that only a mutual romantic endeavor would satisfy. One that serviced both his primal and passionate urges. Not what they currently had. 

(MC)’s eyes focused on his, fixing him with a mildly perplexed stare. Her hair was still matted to her face from their session, rivulets of sweat still evident on her chest. She was beautiful, basking in the glow of post orgasmic bliss. The only type of bliss she’d allow him to provide. After all, she belonged to another man, his sworn enemy. Her body had been touched, embraced, by the very man he vehemently despised. It was pathetic, then, so very pathetic, for him to love her like he did.

She was Narcissus, so affixed to her reflection in the mirror that all else seemed to fade in comparison. Her beauty outshone every star in the galaxy, that simply a glance could make any man fall for her. He was Echo. The wounded wood nymph desperately in love with her, but no words could ever voice that adoration properly. No matter how much he was enamored with her, how deep the love ran in his veins, she would never return that love. For how could she? The only being in the world worthy of her divine love was herself.

So he sat atop the roof, contemplating wretched things. What was life without love? Worse yet, what was life spent anguishing over a woman who not only belonged to another man, but could never love either of them? A decrepit husk of what life was meant to be. He saw no other option, for to live without her was unbearable, but to live knowing that his love could never be returned was worse. So the only option was to not live at all.

“Zen, wait!” Her voice. A siren’s call, begging to be answered, to be paid attention to. She must’ve seen him on the roof, almost to the edge. “Zen, don’t jump! I love you!”

Zen scoffed. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy this, kudos are appreciated!


End file.
